Crimeworld
by Firako-chan
Summary: Erin and Darien were fiancees until she left him for another man and a life of crime, changing her name to Rei Hino. That man is now dead, and Darien is a detective on Rei's trail. She wants him back, but he's in love with and married to someone else. Ser
1. Chapter 1

Rei forced her eyes to remain open, countering the powerful reflex with years of experience and a strong will. She ducked and rolled under the gun fire, bearing the broken glass shards scattered on the floor without a flinch. It was a small price to pay for what she had come for. The Silver Imperium Crystal. When she had heard that the leader of the Youmas, the only group in town that dared rival her Senshi, had come into possession of it from a robbery in town, she knew she'd have to go in and get it herself. Sure, she had entered with enough stealth, but they seemed to know she'd be coming. However, with the help of a couple AK's and a small grenade, she was between most of the youmas and the crystal. It'd be easy now, so she threw the paltry explosives she had left to create a diversion and snuck off into the more secret chambers of the group's hideaway which they called the Negaverse. She got in silently from above and saw it. Sitting on a cushion under a lamp. Rei laughed to herself. Beryl never made good use of her treasures. but that laugh quickly changed when she saw the men around it. Those were no youmas, those were police. She could even see the man in charge, a detective who obviously hadn't thought about her entering from above. He turned around slowly, until Rei had a full look at his face. And she nearly fell off the rafters she was balancing on.  
  
That, without a doubt, was Darien Shields. Her high school boyfriend of over two years, the man she had once sworn to love forever. The one she had then left for a life in crime. And here he was, being paid to capture her. So much for happy reunions, she thought to herself.  
  
__________________________  
  
At the end of their senior year of high school, Erin Chinoe and Darien Shields were happy friends, lovers, and fiancees, but the stark differences of their social positions soon set in. While he set off for four years at a semi-prestigious college, she took night classes after a waitressing job in a hole in the ground diner, notable only for the fact that it was a common hangout for both high and low-ranking members of the infamous gang, the senshi. She didn't mind this fact remotely and actually enjoyed the company of the colorful thieves and cons that came regularly for coffee and a piece of pie. They carried on the engagement with letters and phone calls, visits for birthdays and certain holidays, until one day which she still remembered.  
  
She looked up from her check when the entire place went completely silent. She knew from the reaction of the others who the devastatingly handsome blond man who had just walked in the door. Her eye followed his well-built form to where he sat down in a back booth, removed a pair of sunglasses and looked straight at her. She quickly looked back down and finished her check, returning it to another of her tables. She smoothed her hair nervously and went to wait on the one and only Jeff Carlisle, better known here as Jadeite, and current leader of the senshi.  
  
Jadeite himself was impressed. Senshi were always on the lookout for desperate young people, especially those with good reflexes, for recruits, but the beautiful young women, were always reported to him. He had had an extraordinary amount of comments about this one, lovely and bright, cunning, shrewd, and not only good reflexes, but it was rumored she had some from of ESP. She was gorgeous, there was no doubt of that, and to waitress at a place like this, she must be desperate. She asked him what he wanted seemingly calm and collected, but he could tell she was jittery.  
  
"I didn't come here to eat, actually."  
  
"Oh?" He watched her eyebrow arch questioningly.  
  
"In fact, I came here to speak with you."  
  
"And what would Jeff Carlisle have to say to a lowly waitress like me?"  
  
"I've heard enough of you, and I'm impressed. I'm inviting you to join us. I'll teach you everything you need to know. We'll protect you, and we'll never leave you in the lurch, as long as you promise to the same things for us. All you have to do is take my hand now and leave everything else behind."  
  
She looked down at the hand that was being offerred to her, and briefly weighed what she had to gain and what she had to lose. The decision was easy. She walked out of that restaurant hand in hand with Jadeite, and Darien Shields never heard from her again.  
  
A/N: Um...this story basically came from thefact that these Usagias a perfect criminal stories kind of get on my nerves because I can see just about any senshi but her asa murderer or thief.I'm sort of gloryifying crime I guess, but oh well. This will be a Rei/Darien/Usagi lovetriangle...Input welcome...:) 


	2. Chapter 2

Jadeite had been faithful to his word, and spent most of the next six months constantly by her side, instructing her in the ways of the senshi, grooming her for their dangerous work. She changed her name to Rei Hino, leaving her belongings, her education, and most notably Darien completely behind, never looking back. As she got better, he steadily progressed from mentor, to friend, to lover. At his side, with her mastery of the art of theft, she had quickly progressed up the hierarchy. Then Jadeite had fooled around with the snake-like Beryl, leader of the Youmas, and Rei had shot him, becoming the leader, as most of the gang had sided with her on this topic. Under her command, with her select group of leaders, the Senshi developed from a large Southside gang to a citywide crime ring. Most of this was due to Rei and her three closest friends and colleagues. All three had been betrayed by their men, who had left to join the youmas after Rei had taken charge of the Senshi. Ami, the hacker whiz kid and crooked genius, Minako, the vibrant superstar of a manipulator, no more than 18 years of age, and set up to be the next leader, and Makoto, pretty much the most elegant and beautiful thug who had ever performed the job. The three were in the secret series of rooms they called the Moon, their headquarters you could say, when Rei returned. Ami and Makoto merely went back to her work when Rei returned with a look of barely controlled fury instead of that of victory. Minako raised an eyebrow while giving a grim sort of smile.  
  
"It was a trap."  
  
"The youmas? They don't really seem capable of setting traps that subtly, I guess --"  
  
"It wasn't the youmas."  
  
"Who would've done it, then? I can't see any of the other gangs working with the youmas, or even infiltrating them enough to get that rumor spread."  
  
"It wasn't another gang. It was a young detective, name of Darien Shields."  
  
"Him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And he's after you?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Now, that is odd."  
  
"Venus, just come with me."  
  
"Oh, jeez, Mars. Did you have to pick Kunzite?"  
  
"You know he knows it all, and he still crumples in your present. It has to be Kenny."  
  
***************  
  
It didn't take long before the dangerous duo had found the man in question. He was well-built and looked extremely strong, not the kind of guy even these women could take on and milk for information casually. They gave him no chance to run. In effect, Mina ended up with almost no work. Her job was to stand in the background and look bored, which would destroy any of Kunzite's defenses. The man was rendered positively powerless in the vicinity of his former lover.  
  
"Who set it up?"  
  
"It was Mamoru, Endymion. He was undercover and used what he knew to threaten us into being able to use us."  
  
"How much does he know about me?"  
  
"He. . . he said the two of you used to be friends."  
  
"That was really the silver crystal in there, wasn't it?"  
  
"That's what he said."  
  
"And how'd he get a hold of it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
She scowled. So Darien must have gone undercover as a youma, and recognized her. How could she not have picked up on him being there? She knew Kunzite was useless for anything more. She let him go and walked away, beckoning Minako to follow.  
  
"I'm going to the police station."  
  
"So you want to meet the ex-fiancee."  
  
"Perhaps. I want to know more. There are pieces that I don't understand. How would he get a legendary artifact like that just to trap me? I need to know just what he has and what he wants."  
  
"Sure, Rei, sure."  
  
"Good-bye, Mina. Make sure the Station hasn't been rigged either." Rei thought back to her correspondence with Darien. Had she told him the name of the place she had worked? If she had, that might be his next attempt. Besides, when you made Mina do something she didn't want to, then just gave her free time, you were likely to regret it.  
  
________________  
  
Darien Shields was tired. It had been a long day and night. He had worked months to set up such a trap and it had failed. She had come, and she had gone. His men were hyper, and he couldn't get any work done. He wanted to go home, but there wasn't really anything attractive about his lonely home at this point. His wife was off visiting a friend, and the house would be darkened and quiet. Huh, it was funny. It was when Erin Chinoe, his fiancee, disappeared that he had decided to become a detective, searching for missing people. And it was his job as a detective that had found him his new love, the kidnapped Serenity Lunaris, who he had saved, then married. Then, on his next mission, he had been sent undercover with one of the city gangs, the Youmas. And he saw her, the Youmas knew her only as Rei Hino, the devastating, in looks and violence, leader of the Senshi after murdering her lover, the former leader. But he recognized the furious cascade of black hair, the same silky texture of the blond locks that were always on his mind, and the flashing violet eyes, so different from the docile blue ones he now cherished. Now that he had his Bunny, he knew that Erin hadn't been right for him, but since then he had been determined to bring his former best friend back to the flock, so to speak. He shook his head in frustration and walked out into the parking lot, but felt an icy hand on his when he turned the key in the door lock.  
  
"Hello, Darien." "Hello, Erin," he mumbled haltingly.  
  
"You do know it's Rei now, right, Endymion?"  
  
"Indeed, but I don't know why."  
  
"Don't you? He gave me everything I ever wanted, taught me how to be the person I'd always dreamed of, including how to kill him once he betrayed me. You too will learn not to cross me."  
  
"Erin, you don't have to do this. Doesn't it ever make you sick? The things you do, the people you hurt?"  
  
For a moment, her defenses fell, and her face was covered with a tragic expression rather than the confident smile, "everyday", she whispered.  
  
But then, she noticed the ring on his finger.  
  
"But I see you found someone else. Is she rich enough for you?"  
  
"That was never an issue for me. You know that."  
  
"Yes, you never cared, but I did. She's rich. I can tell by the guilty look on your face. Can I chance a guess? Serenity Lunaris."  
  
He only blinked at her pointed inquiry, which was a yes to all of her questions.  
  
"Well, that would explain how you got the silver crystal."  
  
"How do you know all these things?"  
  
"How could I not, Darien?! I'm a leader of people, who drives their actions, emotions. I must know everything that goes on in my realm of business, or I will send a friend to her death."  
  
"You don't seem to have a problem with sending any one else to a premature death."  
  
"No, I don't seem to, do I?" A sweetly reminiscent smile crossed her face briefly.  
  
"You're not the girl I used to know."  
  
"No. No I'm not. Because my soulmate stole my heart, and then sold it."  
  
"I don't understand, Erin, how could you actually care for someone like that?  
  
He didn't get reply, as she ran swiftly away from him, but he could have sworn he heard her crying.  
  
AN: Thanks for the people who reviewed the story in earnestness. I accidently checked the no anonymous reviews box in my settings, but I still don't see where it's that important. Plus, it's not like I was begging. That wasn't quite the type of input I had wanted...^_~ Oh,well, that sort of thing just gets on my nerves... 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I just control their fate.  
  
Zzzt. Our favorite detective cringed as yet another summer city insect met its untimely death in their old-fashioned overhead lights, naturally attracted to that fatal halo of fake light. Posh uptown apartment perhaps, but the window screens needed replacing, as well as the overhead light fixtures. His mind drifted in the sweltering heat.  
  
Erin.Rei. Erin. Rei. Actually speaking to her after that seemingly endless half a decade. To be honest, her manner hadn't really changed much, superficially. Still straightforward, pointed and edgy - her words full of meaning, or even emotion, rather than grace, every syllable that of painful sincerity. But there was something a little different though, afterall, even if barely perceptible. Something sharper, hidden, but still there. Some dagger waiting behind the cloak. Yes, Darien thought, his ex-fiancée had clearly become a very dangerous woman.  
  
And Erin, well, he hadn't exactly proposed to her for love. To be fair, he had thought he was in love back then. But when he had met it his bunny, it was like a warm, comforting bath of light flooding his life, with a happiness he had never known before. Next to that, Erin had merely been a candle, which had been snuffed when she ran away. But Rei, Rei had set off a tantalizing inferno in his mind, shedding light on those old memories that had been shut off when that candle was blown out. And the feeling, well, the feeling was certainly intruiging.  
  
Ah, those memories.he and Erin had met when they were young, oh, how trite, how used that phrase sounds, but he could remember the moment.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
He was riding his bike by the old rundown ranch-style house at the end of his street. The house seemed like a let-down after his house and the other large upper-middle homes that preceded it in the typical suburban neighborhood. He heard a loud caw, and a large black object fell, no, landed on his shoulder which set him so off balance that his un-helmeted head was unceremoniously set in the concrete gutter.  
  
He woke to the smell of woodsmoke and rosemary, his head lying in the soft grass.  
  
"Hey kid, are you awake?"  
  
"Oh.yeah. What happened?"  
  
You fell off your bike."  
  
The girl kneeling next to him was matter-of-fact about the issue, neither over-concerned nor mocking. She stood up and offered a hand. He took it, and she pulled him up with a strength that surprised him for a girl around the same age as him. He shook his head to clear it, and took a good look at the girl that stood about an inch taller than him as it was. Darien hadn't gone through his growth spurt yet. She was slim, yet strong looking, and pretty, or as far as he could tell, she was. She was dressed rather plainly, but not shabbily. She had hair longer than anyone he had ever met, which she had tied back in two black pony tails, like most of the girls at his school did. Her eyes were as matter-of-fact as her manner, with a spark in the middle that, to an older boy, might have shown her shortness of her temper. She turned her head to the sky suddenly, and Darien felt another weight on his shoulder and turned to find a large crow sitting there. He barely managed to keep his cool when Rei reached out and the bird jumped to her arm.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, this is Phobos. He's my pet." She looked to the sky again, then turned back to him, "Put out your arm."  
  
He followed her instructions and an identical black bird landed on his arm, perfectly unruffled by his nervousness.  
  
Well, it seems they like you. My name's Erin Chinoe, and since even Deimos likes you, I think we'll be friends for a very long time."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rei snorted into her coffee mug. Memories. She'd rather live without memories, but since she had spoken with Darien they had come without mercy. Silly boy, falling off his bike.She slapped her forehead. No time to think about such things. She had gotten over Darien. Entirely. Jed was the only man for her, and he was dead. But, she couldn't stop thinking about the dark-haired detective.stupid birds, they were the ones that had gotten her into this whole mess.  
  
A/N: Short, but most of my chapters are.  
  
Oh, reviewers.most of you said I should make it Rei/Darien make it Serena/Darien do something inbetween.  
  
Obviously, I'll end up doing one of these things. But if I told you now, it would ruin the suspense! Alright. Fira Khushrenada 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon (although she's not really in the fic.you know she's kind of like Rebecca from the Daphne duMaurier novel.except not dead.er.I digress, more on this Rebecca comparison later. Like at the end of the chapter)  
  
Disgusted with her surge of memories, Rei mulled angrily over her cup of overly strong black coffee. It was horrible stuff. She knew from experience that was impossible to brew a good cup of coffee with stale coffee and thirty-year old piece of machinery. She heard the door open, but kept her head down, long hair almost falling into her cup of bland chicken soup, as all other heads turned towards the neon-lit entrance. Mina smiled, winked, and tossed her hair before sitting down across from Rei.  
  
"Didn't go so well?"  
  
"He's sickeningly honest, disgusted with me, and, oh yes, how could I forget? Married. No, Mina, not exactly what one would hope for in reunion."  
  
"Married, eh? She rich?"  
  
"Serenity Lunaris."  
  
"So that's how he got the silver crystal." Mina's feigned and sarcastic innocence was starting to grate on Rei's nerves.  
  
"Don't start with me, Aino."  
  
"Well, Hino, what do you plan on doing about it?"  
  
"Nothing, really."  
  
"Oh, good. You know, you used to actually like me, I remember that. Like when you gave me non-sarcastic, complete sentences as answers instead of dyspeptic grunts."  
  
"That was before I had my ex-fiancé trying to sit me in jail."  
  
"Aw, you seem depressed. Wanna hear my idea?"  
  
"Not in particular, but I sense that I can do nothing to stop you, so continue."  
  
"We should pay your little friend a visit."  
  
"Did that already, not helpful."  
  
"I didn't mean a social call. I was thinking more along the lines of a business call."  
  
Immediately, Rei's head snapped up, and Mina could see the twinkle in her eye as she grinned, more than a bit demonically, "You know, I think that'd be a lovely idea.  
  
Rain. It just had to rain, didn't it? Rei cursed the rain under her breath as she lowered herself off the roof of Darien's building. Whenever she took out revenge, it always had to rain. It was even raining when she shot Jed..  
  
..She had just come in from another run, the pouring rain making the getaway easier than she had hoped. The security guards, used to their posh little cushioned chairs with wheels couldn't see her at all through the curtains of water, but she learned layout of any neighborhood she hit, and learned it well. The police might have caught her, but currently, they were dealing with a rather difficult brawl that had just happened to begin precisely at the right moment. That was one thing about Joey, never called Zoicite, Jeff's best friend. He had impeccable timing. The actual goods weren't on her, obviously. She had dropped those a safe distance from headquarters, and made her way back home the longest route possible. It was good to be home.  
  
"Hey idiot! I just made the Arcadia Estates run. You know, the one you never had the guts for?"  
  
She didn't hear Jed fuming or stalking up on her from behind in reply. Where was he? She wandered through the dark hallways, until her eyes narrowed at those telltale sounds. Both Erin and Rei were jealous girls, and her mind immediately jumped to one conclusion, the right one in this case. She jetted to the last bedroom in the row, the one she and Jed had shared for a year. Bursting the door open she grabbed the gun on the table in the hallway, checking just to make sure she wouldn't run out of bullets anytime soon. She was a little surprised by his choice: Beryl, like a serpent, and certainly more insane than anyone they knew, but this point her barely controlled anger didn't register astonishment like it should have. At this point, Rei simply snarled and flicked her head towards the door, and the naked woman grabbed her clothes and ran out. Beryl was a coward and the leader of cowards, and not brilliant cowards either. She was drawn back to reality by the charming smile on Jeff's face. Her eyes narrowed even farther, her grimace grown tighter. That same damn smile. After all of this, all they'd been through, after what she'd just witnessed, and he still thought that same sexy smile would still help? Her anger broke loose of its bounds as she fired, over, and over, and over again into his head. The shots chimed through the air like the bells of a clock tower.  
  
One . she reminisced once more over the smile that had won her over in the first place.  
  
Two. the sparkling eyes that always looked so sincere as they spoke lies into her mind, as her lips had whispered them into his ears.  
  
Three . those golden locks ever perfect, whether tossed by the wind or flattened by rain.  
  
Four . the broad shoulders she had been thrown over like a bag of loot, laughing hysterically and half-heartedly pounding on his unresponsive back  
  
Five . a strong chest that concealed a heart, soon no longer to beat, perhaps even blacker than her own.  
  
Six . long, warm arms that had held her the first time she lost a friend to the harshness of the death penalty  
  
Seven . the scars along his right forearm, mementos from a past that he had grown stronger in spite of, proof that some people just can't be broken.  
  
Eight . those slim, deft fingers that allowed him to pick any pocket or any lock, for that matter.  
  
Nine . perfect washboard abs that could withstand any blow from any human alive with little more than a flinch  
  
Ten.long legs that had run to her rescue when she had hopelessly botched her first mission.  
  
Eleven.his groin - the reason he was already dead.  
  
Twelve. Twelve strikes of the clock mark midnight and the day is over, as well as the life of Jeff Carlisle, whose death proved to Rei that it was hard to match love and evil, both that in him, and that in herself. Even then Rei had her regrets, she should have given him pain before letting him die so easily.  
  
She snapped back to her job the moment she reached the right window and tightened the winch instantly. She smiled as she prepared to slide her tool under the bottom of the pane. Maybe rain wasn't so bad afterall.  
A/N: okie-dokie. We'll have another confrontation between Rei and Darien in the next chapter. Sorry this took so long, but well, this is nothing compared to the current gap on my other story. By the way, the whole part about Rebecca is that in that book, Rebecca is dead before the story even begins, but her presence pretty much fuels the entire plot. It's really cool. Well anyways, Usagi/Serena/Bunny/ airhead-bimbo.(oops, did that slip out?) probably won't actually be involved in much action if any, but her existence is obviously another huge factor in the relationship between the evil heroine and the good enemy.  
  
You know, I'm really such a lit freak.like, I went to see Daredevil today, and during the funeral scene I was like "Hey, Mourning Becomes Elektra" (er.that's a Eugene O'Neill play - I think he won a Pulitzer for it) I'm such a dork. But then again, the fact that I'm writing sailor moon AU fanfics already defines that point quite clearly.  
  
Fira Khushrenada, the light of insanity in the darkness of an all too sane world. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Characters are copyright someone else

A/N: I don't really know why I'm continuing this. I reread the first few chapters. And they pretty much suck. Kinda weird to remember that I started writing this over two years ago.

Serenity Shields perched precariously on the edge of a very deep ravine, but seemed amazingly unnerved by the dangerous drop, although she was heretofore used to very solid ground. In fact, Darien Shields could not tell that his beautiful wife carried any awareness of her proximity to the certain death lying millimeters from her. He attempted calling out to her, but his voice died in the distance between them. He hadn't really expected to be able to intervene in this obvious dream sequence. He gasped though, as he recognized another presence – one that made this truly a nightmare. The woman with raven hair and violet eyes approached Serenity with a careless smirk that contrasted pointedly with her purposeful stride. Rei seemed far off, but Darien, unable to move, unable to look away, couldn't think of anywhere that would be far enough away.

The black-haired detective finally awoke with a jerk, sweat lightly coating his undoubtedly muscular frame. He began to relax, closing his eyes again and reclining back onto the bed when her voice emerged from the near utter darkness.

"Don't let your guard down just yet, Shields."

Darien pulled in air sharply as he realized that the one he wanted to see least right now was comfortably seated in one of Bunny's favorite armchairs, right across the room from their bed.

"Why are you here?" he muttered weakly, trying to keep her occupied while groping in the dark for both his gun and the panic button that protruded slightly from the wall.

"I originally came here to exact a little revenge, and do a little business along the way. After all, I bet that wife of yours keeps some pretty fancy jewels. Then I realized the Missus was not in, making it the perfect time for a little heart to heart."

Darien found his own heart skipping a beat every time Rei made reference to his Serenity, but was careful not to let any emotion show through, even his elation as his hand brushed over the panic button, continuing on to find his automatic, still in its holster on his bedside table.

"Don't bother, dear, I took the liberty of removing your clip. Also, I've disabled that adorable little panic button you have."

"Most criminals don't act like you."

"Most criminals aren't being pursued on personal grounds. The police have left the Senshi alone for years."

"Then don't worry about it," he spat, "at this point I'd be perfectly content to never see you again, bitch."

The frustrated noise from her direction served to remind him entirely too much of the old Erin, but he went into action as he realized she was coming towards him.

Rei realized too late she would be facing a standing man, rather than a prone one, and stopped closer than she normally would've, their bodies nearly touching.

"It is true, Darien, that Erin Chinoe would have been defenseless against your Serenity's beauty and innocent charm, but I am not that girl anymore. I will do whatever it takes."

"To do what?"

"To have you."

"If you lay so much as a finger on her head…!"

"Darien, I swear to you that I will not harm your wife. You have my word."

"And what good is that?"

"I may lie and cheat and deceive, Detective Shields, but I do not break a promise. I swear."

"But why, Rei?" Once again, he thought to distract her, reaching slowly for the cell phone he left on his belt holster when he fell asleep in his clothes.

"Because I've never been one to settle for second." Rei paused as she noted the subtle change in his demeanor. She lunged out quickly before he could call for backup, but failed, knocking the phone away only after Darien's fingers had pressed the button that would call for help. She ran, knowing she couldn't stand against an entire police force, but turned her head as she left.

"Aren't you going to try and stop me?"

When she got no reply, she took a chance, sprinting back into the room to leave a soft kiss on the stunned man's lips before getting back to her escape.

By the time the police arrived, the only trace of either Rei or Minako was a small scratch along the window sill – a mistake of Rei's overly eager hands. Well, that was the only visible trace. But Rei and Darien both knew. The damage had been done.

A/N: so. That was interesting. In any case, I do have an ending for the story. I just don't know how I'm gonna get there.


End file.
